The Game
by Phantom of Runes
Summary: They were running through a game rigged to make them lose. He was chasing, closing in quickly. Is there any escape from the deathtrap Slade has spun? *Based on DeviantART panel, more details inside* Subtle Rob/Rae


Yes, it is I. With yet another oneshot FanFiction. This story, is the last oneshot you'll see of me until I get a few chapters done of my new story, I'm still debating on three different options. This is a Rae/Rob fic, sort of subtle pairing, but it's mostly another drabble; Raven-Centric. I'm not very good at summaries, but this is about the titans, *sob, sob* drifting apart. It's a future fic of course, with costume changes and name changing and all that good stuff, Anyway, On With The Show! (and no quote this time!)

Disclaimer: I don't own them, really wish I did, but I don't.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

"Come on!" Robin breathed out to me, urging me to follow him as he started running left.

"Do you know where you're going?" I whispered back. He stopped, pausing to listen for anything behind us.

"Anything's better than letting Slade catch us." He whispered, "Now come on, I think he's coming." I nodded, and ran behind him. Our shoes made no noise as we ran through this never-ending maze. I made a strangled cry as I stumbled over Robin. He had fallen over a piece of scrap metal, reopening yet another wound. He winced, picking himself up and motioning me to follow. Then we heard a voice that struck fear into our hearts.

"Ah! There you are! Frankly, I thought you two had given up already." The smooth voice chuckled quietly as I heard heavy footsteps in the distance, echoing through the room loudly. "I am really impressed by your efforts to maintain alive, perhaps I'll keep you as pets if you surrender now." Slade chuckled again at that notion.

"Not if I can help it…" Robin muttered angrily. We continued to run, whipping in different directions at every twist and turn.

"We're not gonna get out." I said tearfully. I was close to being broken, we both were. My cloak had long been gone, my legs were torn and bleeding freely. I had been slashed several times by what looked like whip lashings. Robin was in worse condition than I. "He's gonna catch us!" I whimpered. I had never sounded this weak before, I was surprised at the sound of my own voice. Robin turned to me, forcing a smile.

"Of course we are Rae, don't worry we'll be fine." He was lying. Even he didn't believe his own words. Hope had long since abandoned us.

"Come out, come out, where ever you are…" Slade taunted in a singsong voice. The voice of somebody who knew he was going to win. I heard a heavy thud from a few aisles away. "Two little birdies running around…lost… without a sense of direction. Tsk, tsk, tsk, Raven…Robin…I'm surprised at you two! You know better than to take action without a plan is a sure way to defeat; total and utter defeat." He said it so confidently, so sure of himself. It made me want to puke. Robin growled next to me, grinding his teeth together.

I could hear Slade nearing us. Robin held out his hand to me, putting on another smile, just for me. I forced a smile onto my own face, clasping my hand in his. We ran side by side through the maze, hearing Slade steadily near us. "Damn!" Robin swore suddenly, "Quick, turn here!" His voice was quiet, but the tone urgent. He whipped around the corner, leaving me to realize with dread who it was. I saw a piece of Robin's cape swing too slowly around the curve however, acceptance of death washing over me. I heard Slade's cruel voice so close, so nearby. I knew he was right around the very corner.

"Can't hide forever, Robin. I will find both you and the little bird." I heard his heavy steps stop. I knew turning to peek would reward me with the sight of Slade. I held back a choked sob, pulling my arms around Robins neck tightly. Weeping silently into his chest, I felt him wrap his arms around me comfortingly.

"We'll get through this Rae, I know we can. Just stay strong for me Rae, stay strong." His voice was cracking as he whispered, sending harsh rasps of sound throughout this labyrinth from hell. His arms tightened around me as he kissed my forehead, smoothing back my hair. I could see the wariness in his face, the pain and anguish. I knew it reflected in my own. We were panting heavily, trying hard as we could to conceal it.

"Is he…" I never finished my question.

"Shh…" Robin whispered to me, barely glancing around the corner. Then we heard Slade. So close, so close it made me shudder in fear. Robins grip on me tightened further as we heard Slade's gleeful chuckle. Suddenly, the man himself appeared in front of us, he might as well have been the devil. He regarded us with a horrifically happy expression evident in his one eye.

Suddenly he turned away from us, "There is no escape… You both are aware of this…" Mocking was in his voice as he took slow steps away from our cowering forms. "There. Is. No. Way. Out!" At his words a full on laughter exploded form him, sending his eerie laugh echoing loudly through the metal maze. "So let's try this again little birds. Five minutes start time, better run fast."

Robin tightened his fist and led me away as the maniacal laugh of the psychopath behind us chilled our blood and stopped our hearts.

There. Was. No. Way. Out.

_**xxxxxxxxxx**_

_Was it bad? Was it good? I need to know! And so you peoples know, this idea was a single comic panel done on deviantART by a talented artist named InuKa-RR-Hijinkessou. I loved the idea of this, and developed it into (what I hope was) a horror story. I love reviews however, So review review, review!_

_**xxx***__Phantom of Runes__***xxx**_


End file.
